Dancing Souls
by JellyBeanLover2010
Summary: AU: Dumbledore gets an idea during the Yule Ball, introduce Dance classes to Hogwarts. The Headmaster hires a Dance Witch instructor to teach contemporary and traditional dances. Who signs up for these dance classes? What secret's does the new staff member holds? What does our favorite Potions Master thinks of these classes? Read on to find out! Reviews welcome! Enjoy :lights dim:
1. Chapter 1

The idea came to Dumbledore after the Yule Ball noticing how many students were very talented in this art form, both boys and girls. Yes Hogwarts would be the first wizarding school to offer Dance classes as part of the curriculum.

"Are you sure about this Albus," McGonagall asked reading each class description.

"Yes Minerva. If you haven't noticed many students are very talented in this field. Yet we do nothing to help them continue their love and passion for it," Dumbledore said with a proud smile.

"Alright Albus, however there will be someone professors who will not like this,"

"You mean Severus? Fear not Minerva it will not interfere with any professor's classes nor work required for those classes,"

"Alright but if anyone will not like it, it will be Severus,"

"Oh Minerva you underestimate him sometimes,"

"Not underestimate him but know of his disposition. Have you hired a teacher for these classes Albus,"

"Yes I have in fact she is one of the top Muggle born witch-dancers in world. Her resume was quiet impressive and she is well-educated in all dance fields,"

"Very well when will show these new classes to the staff,"

"In 30 minutes, now let us be off to the lovely yearly staff meeting,"

The staff took their seats in the Great Hall and chatted among themselves about their summer. Everyone spoke except Snape who sat in the far corner of the room where no one would bother him.

"Hello, is this seat taken," asked a woman causing Snape to look up with annoyance.

"Does it looks like it is," Snape said with sarcastic tone.

"Just asking yeesh grumpy we are this morning," The woman said Snape growled realizing he would not be left alone at this meeting.

Arching his eyebrow and Snape looked at the woman next to him. She had long black hair typed in a bun, black leggings and an emerald robe which showed a tone body underneath. The tap of the Dumbledore's wand alerting all that the meeting would begin.

"Good afternoon and welcome back to another fun-filled year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"That bloody unlikely," Snape mumbled under his breath.

"Wonder who woke up on the wrong side of the bed," The woman whispered causing Snape to scowl at her.

"Oh hush up and listen," Snape said.

"You should do the same," The woman said receiving a smirk from Snape as he secretly reached for his wand. He wanted to hex this woman's mouth shut so he can get through this meeting with his own train of thoughts.

"And if you are thinking of hexing my mouth shut I must warn you I am wearing 5 inches heels that can leave a nasty scar on your leg," The woman said to a now wide-eyed Snape.

"Fine. But please finish speaking so this will be a less tolerable meeting," Snape said.

"I take it you are not married then," The woman said but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"And now let me introduce the lovely woman who will be teaching all of our dance classes Ms. Ana-Cristina Fernandez, Professor Fernandez please stand up and come forward," Dumbledore said as Snape watch the annoying woman next to head up to the front.

_Great. Dumbledore hired another annoying woman to staff. When was he going to hire someone with intellect and sophistication,"_ Snape thought huffing with annoyance as Ana finished telling about herself.

"Now if there are not anymore questions about this year I invite you for a lovely picnic outside," Dumbledore said as the staff retreated the courtyard.

Ana looked back and noticed Snape hastily leaving in the opposite direction.

"Definitely not married," Ana said in a whisper watching Snape disappeared into the dungeons.

"Do not even bother going after him. Severus likes being left alone and undisturbed. He has never attended a faculty picnic and never will," McGonagall said leading Ana to the courtyard.

"Is he always grumpy? I asked him a simple question and got a sarcastic response," Ana said

"Oh she met Severus. Never you mind dear Severus is a loner and anti-social. Never talks to anyone and is very strict among his students," Rhonda Hooch explained as a small circle of staff began introducing themselves.

Throughout the picnic Ana's thoughts kept going back to Snape. Why was he so mean and yet no staff member made any effort to befriend him. She smiled to herself and would be the first one to befriend the infamous Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to all who have read this story. Many thanks to Gandalf's Beard, Codename Jellybean for your reviews. And to those who added this story to their account FonzFan, RebelxPunk and ladybug213. I do appreciate all the reviews and encouragement from all of you. Please continue to leave reviews and also if there are any grammar or spelling errors please let me know. English is not my first language but I am trying my best to become a better writer._**

**_Thanks and Enjoy the show_**

**_~Dancing allows all your worries to become at ease even for a brief moment.~_**

_This castle is enormous, gigantic, how will I ever find my way around here,"_ Ana thought as Dumbledore approached two giant mahogany doors.

"And this last room is yours Professor Fernandez. Please let me know if you need any other necessities. Your classroom is connected to your private chambers," Dumbledore said watching Ana inspecting each aspect of the room.

"It's wonderful Headmaster. Scuff free floors. Two nice locker rooms for changing and," Ana said stretching her leg upon the dance bar. "Sturdy bars and mirrors galore, thank you."

"My pleasure Ana and please call me Albus. Well I shall leave you to prepare for your classes. If you get lost just say Winky and my personal house elf will help you. Good day Ana," Dumbledore said and left the new dance professor to her musing.

Ana walked around the room and notice the little things that made the room more homelike. The dance pictures along the wall, the inspirational dance sayings and lovely high mirrors adoring each wall. However there were no speakers. How were they suppose to practice with no music.

"Winky," Ana said and with a pop an elf appeared.

"Mistress Fernandez summoned Winky," Winky said bowing down.

"Um yes Winky can you tell where the sound comes out of," Ana asked as Winky flicked his fingers and from the wall emerged an antique record player.

"Um does this still work Winky," Ana asked with close inspection.

"Of course Mistress Fernandez watch," Winky said tapping the record player as _Danube Waltz_ began playing.

"It sounds so clear. You can hear every string and percussion," Ana said beginning to dance across the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked that if Mistress Fernandez needs anything else to let Winky know," Winky said as Ana nodded yes and continued dancing.

The staff preparation days went by fast and now it was time for the Sorting Ceremony. Ana received a brief but detailed description from McGonagall. The houses' history amazed Ana very much, each one telling a unique story. Muggle school had no such historical background, in fact Ana did not attend a Magical school she self-taught herself various magical aspects. Sure she had private lessons but it was not the same.

"Tell me Ana when did your accidental magical occurred," Madam Hooch asked with a snobbish look on her face.

"Accidental magic," Ana asked in a questioning voice.

"Accidental magic you know you when you first noticed your magic," Hooch asked with a smirk.

"Oh um I guess 15," Ana responded receiving a loud HA, from Hooch and the other staff members.

"Let us go into the Great Hall and leave the Mudblood," Hooch said as the group followed her into the Great Hall.

Ana didn't care what people thought of her or her past. What matter most was her teaching the art of dancing and hopefully obtaining more magical lessons and tricks. She walked into up to the staff table and notice all seats taken, except for the one next to Severus Snape. She walked up to the table, took her seat and awaited for the ceremony to begin.

It was midway through the sorting ceremony that Ana heard Snape's voice in her ear. She looked over to the side and noticed that he was still looking forward. Shrugging her shoulders she continued watching the sorting ceremony.

_"More idiots to blow up cauldrons and mess up sorting ingredients," _Ana heard Snape's voice loud and clear in her head. Again she looked over to the side and yet again his head was facing forward. She shock her head and ignored it once again.

The ceremony ended and feast began. Ana could not believe the array of food on the table. She looked down and saw chicken with a nice vinaigrette dressing, broccoli, mashed potatoes and a crisp red apple, all prepared to her liking.

_"This food keeps getting worse year after year. Look at this roast beef red. And these mashed potatoes so lumpy,"_ Ana yet again heard Snape's voice in her mind this time she decided to answer him back vocally.

"I agree, these mashed potatoes are too lumpy," Ana said receiving an arch eyebrow from Snape.

"Did I ask for your culinary opinions Ms. Fernandez," Snape said in a sharp tone.

"That's Professor Fernandez to you and no I was just trying to make conversation," Ana said scowling back at Snape.

"Well if you haven't notice I do not like to be bothered," Snape said.

"So I notice. Why," Ana asked

"That is none of your concern nor business PROFESSOR Fernandez," Snape said slamming his silverware on the table and leaving the Great Hall.

Ana sat there staring at the billowing black robes leaving through the doors and then back at the now empty seat next to her. A tap on her shoulder quickly pulled her out of thought.

"Not to worry dear Severus knows when a Mudblood is talking to him," Professor Sprout said as the her group laughed and they took left the Great Hall as well.

Ana quickly grabbed her apple and retreated to her chambers. She had classes and lessons to prepare for tomorrow. There was no time to worry about frivolous women or comments tomorrow would be her day to shine.

As the bell rang Ana took a deep breath and watched as the classroom door opened to show her first class of the day.

"Go into the dressing rooms. Girls on the left and boys on the right," Ana said with a smile to seeing two boys involve with a dance class.

The students returned and told to form a circle on the floor. Ana took her notebook and sat on the ground as well.

"Welcome to Classical Ballet. When I call your name please raise your hand & tell me what house you are in, Hermione Granger," Ana said watching a curly-haired girl raise her hand.

"Gryffindor,"

"Lavender Brown,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Padma Patil,"

"Ravenclaw,"

"Cho Chang,"

"Ravenclaw,"

"Pavarti Patil,"

"Gryffindor,"

"Penelope Clearwater,"

"Ravenclaw,"

"Excellent and that just leaves you two gentleman. Come on speak up," Ana said pointing her wand at the two boys sitting next to each other.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor,"

"And I'm Marcus Belby, Ravenclaw,"

"Well it excellent to see two young men involve in the fine art of dance," Ana said walking around the room. "Now we will see what kind of rhythm and dancing skills you have. I will play a different array of music and you will just dance. Ready lets begin," Ana said pointing her wand & turning on the record player.

Ana watched and took note of each student's dancing abilities. She took note of how graceful Hermione was during Swan Lake. Cho Chang had an incredible talent for tap and jazz. And the gentleman were actually quiet different. Neville Longbottom was a real master at the tango and flamenco yet Marcus Belby was an incredible hip hop dancer. Quiet please Ana swelled with pride and knew it would be a good year.

"All of you have different dancing abilities. However this is classical Ballet, but we can make ballet to play towards your strengths. Let us begin with simple ballet steps and progress from there," Ana said beginning to show her students the basic steps.

Snape growled with annoyance of the disturbance from above. It was making it impossible for him to teach and more importantly to think.

"What in blazes is HE doing up there," Snape asked as he continued to write & then suddenly caused his chalk to skid and screech across the board from the above music. With a frustrated throw Snape charmed the chalk to dictate what he spoke. This actually allowed him to walk around the classroom.

"Forty points from Hufflepuff Mr. Stebbins for pretending to copy down instead of actually writing down your notes. Detention tonight at 8pm sharp," Snape yelled as he watched the boy begin taking notes.

The music continued to play and Snape actually began finding it quite soothing. He will never admit it but it was nice that Albus was finally playing some relaxing music. The class continued to take notes up until the bell rang. Without a sound the students filed out of the classroom and Snape instantly closed the door.

The music resumed and this time it was real instruments playing a soft violin and piano playing the famous Tchaikovsky's Sleeping Beauty. It was relaxing and yet it seemed to calm Snape's nerves. He remembered during his childhood his mother sneaking him into the various ballet theaters and watching classical ballets free of charge. It allowed him to escape his father's drunken rage, even for a few hours. For him those were some of the few happy times in his life.

Lunch time rolled around yet all the students could talk about were their dance classes.

"It's so cool. She not only knows magic but all sorts of dances too," Hermione explained to the various girls at the Gryffindor table.

"Dance is boring. What kind of fun is there in dance? It is just for those who are weak and wimps," Ron said when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should try one class. Hermione why don't you bring young Mr. Weasley here to class tomorrow," Ana said

"I have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and she won't" Ron said.

"Oh I'm sure I can speak to her to let you. Besides I'm sure she won't mind. Oh look there she is. Well see you tomorrow Mr. Weasley and make sure you bring your points," Ana said receiving many thumbs up from the various dancers at the table.

Ron groaned and sunk into his seat with a deep blush spreading across his face.

Ana took her seat in the same place right next to Professor Snape who huffed in annoyance.

"You know one day you are going to pop a blood vessel from huffing and puffing so much," Ana said receiving a rolling eye effect from Snape.

"Thank you for the medical diagnosis Professor Fernandez," Snape said stabbing and cutting into his corn beef & shoving it in his mouth.

"And do not expect me to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on you either," Ana said receiving a smirk from Snape as he continued to eat.

As Ana approached her classroom she noticed a note stuck to her door. She opened it and read it to herself.

_Ana, you are a brilliant dance teacher however Mudbloods do not deserve the title Professor. Hogwarts is home to Professors who teach intellectual subjects not of frivolous ones._

The letter was not signed but Ana had an idea who it was. That did not matter, what matter was teaching the art of dance and showing the strength it can give a person both physically, mentally and spiritually.


End file.
